


Saving Her

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: William saves Julia's life again. An alternative version of a scene from 14x07 Murdoch Escape Room. Warning Spoilers.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Saving Her

As he was still trying to figure out the clues and checking the magnets for electric charge, he heard a voltage from the other room and runs to the window, “Julia!”  
She was in the corner, scared, “I’m alright. It discharged through the center table.”  
Trying to remain calm, but he had to warn her, “Julia, for it to arc that distance, would require a million volts. If it hits you, it could kill you”  
Shaking in the corner, when an electrical voltage burst through the center table, along with 3 other tables, and it stomach, as she landed against the door and fell to the floor.  
“NO! JULIA! NO!” William yelled and started banging against the bars, “JULIA, Wake up! Please!”  
But she remained lifeless on the ground, as he saw the door to the rooms opened and ran toward her body, “Julia?” he said with tears in his eyes  
He checked her pulse and felt nothing, “NO! DON’T LEAVE ME!” he screamed as he began performing mouth to mouth resuscitation, and performed chest compressions on her.  
Every 2 minutes checked her pulse and breathing and still nothing, when he remembered Julia told him, when chest compressions weren’t working to put his hands together and give the chest a big blow. He put his hands up into the air and prayed to God it would work and landed on her chest, and she gasped and coughed, “Julia”  
“Wil…”  
“Shh…don’t talk. Your alright. I saved you”  
“My che…”  
“Had to perform chest compressions on you, but you weren’t breathing. So, I had to do one of the big blow chest compressions”  
Julia nodded, “well, it worked”  
William laughed, and gave her a kiss, with tears in his eyes, “I thought I lost you forever”  
“Well, what I taught you worked” she said looking into his brown eyes and grazed his cheek  
“You’re a good teacher” and gave her another kiss and helped her up, when the door behind them closed  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake!”

The End


End file.
